Bennet, Justin
Bennet Justin, aka Pirate Justin Bennet Justin is the clone of Ninja Bennet, as a request from Austin's mom in level 5, claiming that she wanted to see 'double the fat ninjas'. Ninja Bennet refused to get cloned, but this time, it was mandatory. However, something went awry with the 'rush hour' cloning process, and Bennet Justin was born. Like previously, Bennet has previous traits: *Kind *Smart *Handsome *Pirate *Not Clumsy *Changes Clothes *Educated *Has a pet parrot named Ave (Parrot in spanish) Weapon? His weapon of choice is a rather long sword. It is latched onto Bennet's back with gold straps and apparently doesn't have a scabbard. It's a wonder how he hasn't got hurt yet. The sword itself is made of Platinum, and is taken care of on a regular basis. Bennet polishes it at least 3 or 4 times a day, which keeps it shiny and sharp >:D Best Friend? Bennet's best friend isn't Ninja Bennet (but he still has a strong bond with him). Of course, his friend is Carter, Austin. They liek being outside together, feeling the wind in their hair, and visiting other residents of No-Name Ville such as Emberployees, Steracnid, and Abomoneynation. They also enjoy being around the two. Bennet Calls Carter "his best laddie". Ah, Friendship :3 Whenever the two go on adventures, Bennet is always the sidekick to Carter. He's always willing to defend his best friend from enemies, no matter how big or scary the enemy is. Bennet and Carter are more of a lighthearted version of Austin and Justin's friendship, as they always get along and work together through thick and thin. Appearence Like Carter, Austin, Bennet's complexion is peach, showing that this is another positive character. He has blonde hair and very blue eyes. He dons a neck a red scarf which really doesn't serve a purpose but to (at times) whip away foes if he dropped his sword. His shirt is sea green, and the cuffs of the shirt reflect those of FWAC. His pants are torn, another reference to FWAC. He also has a pirate hat with a skull and crossbones emblem, which is far more intimidating than just a skull. Like Enda, Ave is Bennet's pet, friend, and advisor. She is a rare species of parrot, the Pink-Bellied Parrot. Bennet saved her from a poacher who planned to experiment on her, but Bennet saved her in the nick of time. She has Blue eyes with a Yellow beak and talons. Her body is Red, and her belly is Pink, which makes her rare. Personality Bennet is optimistic, and never gives up. Even though he's good at fighting, he prefers to stay at the sidelines and cheer his allies on. Like Xavier the Fire-Fox, he's willing to help out his friends, especially Carter. He likes to be generous, but usually gets mad when he misses something essential or the person doesn't accept his gift. In this case, he usually swishes his sword around blindly in an attempt for the person to change their mind. Though he's a pirate, he acts more like an angel. Christmas Comic Appearance Bennet appears in the first, third, and fourth Christmas Comics. His appearance is his normal appearance and switches to a more festive appearance at the end of the fourth Christmas Comic. His first appearance entails of him fighting with his Best Friend Carter over tinsel; this is a homage to his first appearance in Christmas Sequel. In the third Christmas Comic, Bennet is unsure of Battle's plan to infiltrate Nitrome Towers. Battle encourages him and he instantly feels better. In the fourth Christmas Comic, he thinks about being brave. Near the end of it, he's harmed by Robodolph. Carter stands next to him. Near the end, he becomes Alpha Bennet because of the Christmas Spirit. NMDFanfictionMon Appearence Bennet debuts in "Again?!" when Carter calls for a 'BEAT UP'. Afterwards, he appears at the end of 'Contest Practice' and joins the Main Cast (with Ave) after 'Enda and Ave to the Rescue!'. He talks about how nice it would be to have a nice trainer. It is already obvious to the reader that he's not a fan of fighting, and will only fight if he is in danger/call for a beat up. If he gets hit by an electric-type attack, his hair becomes fluffy and rounded. Though it's super effective, Bennet has great endurance to Electric moves and can sometimes deflect them with his sword. He's quite smaller than usual, but nonetheless, he looks the same. His Storm Forme was introduced in Bonus Episode #4 (Ups and Downs) when May's brother Max upset Carter and Bennet, causing the two to unleash their violent-natured formes and beat the crud out of him. In Bennet's Bravery, Bennet answers Carter's call for help by eliminating all potential fears from his mind, swearing an oath, and evolving. (See Big Bennet) (Episode:) ) Tendencies Bennet has a tendency to wink at whoever is staring at him. During this time, he decides whether or not you're good, and his actions vary. He also has the tendency to swing his sword. Due to being a pirate, Bennet also lieks saying 'arr', usually when he's happy or has nothing else to say. Trivia *Instead of getting airsick, Bennet gets seasick. *If he doesn't have his scarf nor sword, Bennet pretends that his cuffs are Brass Knuckles. *Though Justin is a ninja, and Bennet's a pirate, they get along and work together. *Though Bennet is a pirate, he can't stand the fact that pirates are unsanitary and spend their lives looking for treasure. *Carter and Bennet have six relations: They're clones, they have blonde hair, they have pet birds who advise them, they're best friends, and they're both goodie two shoes. *An error made Bennet be evil, only when is about to save Justin...In other cases, he is 120% good. *Bennet and Carter's birthdays are only a month apart (Bennet's is April 24th, Carter's is March 24th.) *At first, AC4E was going to make it so that Bennet and Carter were even worse friends than Austin and Justin. As time passed by, the aformentioned user retooled their friendship so that they were BETTER friends. Ever since, the user has written multiple stories where the two go on adventures together. *Bennet calls Carter his 'Best Laddie', laddie meaning 'boy'. Hence, Bennet claims that Carter is the best boy ever (and his best friend :3). *Bennet is the same age as Carter and their birthdays are a month apart. *Bennet was briefly mentioned in the Cuboy Academy episode Office Trap. Wink.jpg|Bennet Sends a Wink at You Piratejustin.jpg|Justin Shocked That He Now Has A Clone Ave.jpg|Meet Ave, Bennet's Pet Pink-Bellied Parrot Successsquare.jpg|Bennet and His Original Celebrating Victory BJanddarksong.jpg|Bennet Riding a Darksong Bennet Anime.png|Bennet in anime form (thanks, Cisse!) Exchange.png|Bennet (to the left) wearing Carter's clothes BJcloseup-bmp.png|Bennet in Nitrome Must Die 2 HappyNewYearAvi.png|Bennet and his Best Laddie Wishing you a Happy New Year (Ontop Balrog) BennetBreaker.jpg|Bennet Shocked That Carter Dressed up as a Viking BennetThirdBirthday.png|Bennet's Third Birthday!!!! :D BennetRBYSprite.png|Bennet if he Were to Appear in Pokemon Red/Blue/Green/Yellow!!!! :D BennetNMDFFMRW.png|Bennet as he appears in NMDFanfictionMon Rumble World! BennetVariationWinners.png|Bennet Happy to Win Bennet4thBday.png|Bennet's 4th Birthday! :3 Category:Characters Category:Austincarter4ever Category:ACFU Category:Nitrome Must Die 2 Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Main 6 Category:AustinCarter4Ever